Ironing boards, and in particular four-legged ironing boards, are well known in the household products field. In order to allow compact storage of the ironing board in a small space such as a closet, it is important that the ironing board can collapse from the ironing position to provide a small footprint both in regard to the height and width dimensions. It is known in the art to provide ironing boards with a front pair of legs and a rear pair of legs, such that each pair of legs pivots about an axle and moves to expand to an open position and collapse to a closed position. Such collapsibility through the use of the two pairs of legs allow for the front and rear pairs of legs to fold up towards the underside of the board for storing the board in a generally flat position. Existing ironing boards which comprise such front and rear pairs of legs are able to collapse to generally the same width as the ironing board. As such, existing ironing boards are limited to having front and rear pairs of legs with a width approximately equal to the width of the board itself. While existing ironing boards can stand in a fairly stable position given this limitation in leg width, improved stability is desirable given that the necessary movements for ironing a piece of fabric often rocks or tilts the board. However, in existing ironing boards increasing the spread of the pairs of legs would increase the footprint of the collapsed board. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an ironing board with a wider base to increase stability of the board without increasing the footprint of the collapsed board and without the need for the user to maneuver the legs in any other manner than the unfolding of the board.